Of Gods and Goddesses
by Envious Mei
Summary: Themis had no idea her own father would be the end to the Silver Dynasty.
1. Chapter 1

New A/N: I updated this story and corrected many things and added to it. I kind of like the plot so I'm going to work more on it. Please review and let me know what you think about it.

Oh yes, by the way I do NOT own Sailor Moon but maybe one day if I wish really really really hard or maybe stop breathing or ram by head on a brick wall or ….too much?

_**On Mars**_

Aw Ms. Themis, such a bright young lady of 21 years, with long raven hair that glistens like red in the sunlight; it is just as fiery as her attitude. My little

fire cracker, I watch her graceful sweeping and watching her bend over to pick up scattered pieces of items from morning prayer, a great task as she is

bending down, giving me a great view of her nice round … "Oh damn it Themis what the hell was that for?" screamed Eurus as he held his tingling head

in his hands dramatically. "You were staring again Eurus, you know I hate it when you stare, it means your thoughts are naughty. Now get up and

finish helping me before mother gets here, you know how she is." Themis snapped at Eurus. "Aw yes your highn-ass."

BAM Themis had slammed her broom stick hard on top of his head once more. Just as he was about to complain yet again, the trumpets blared

announcing the Queen of Mars, Orianna's presence on Mars arriving from her trip from the Moon to visit her dear friend High Queen Selene. Queen

Orianna waltzed down the path bowing and greeting her kingdom as she headed to the Great Temple of Baku where her only daughter Princess

Themis was the High Priestess and sworn protector of High Princess Serenity of the Moon. Princess Themis was the Crown Princess of Mars and fiancé

of General Eurus of Earth. Themis and Eurus stood tall then bowed together to show the Queen respect. "Rise children, I have urgent news for you my

daughter, please follow me to the sacred fire." The Queen spoke in a hushed tune as they briskly walked to the sacred room. Upon arriving to the room

they bowed their heads followed by a short prayer. They removed their shoes as they entered into the room. Themis taking lead heads to the fire and

bows down to her knees as she waits for them to follow.

Once everyone is seated the Queen proceeds to explain some devastating news that could

mean the end of the world. The Queen let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her child. "Themis my love look into the fire and tell me who do you see?

Themis looking confused turned from her mother and to the flames. She took a deep breath as she relaxed her body and said a prayer RUM AYE YO KAI

JAI, soon in deep concentration she opens her mind and sees, it's a man with long raven hair on a battlefield, a land so familiar she can't believe she

couldn't recall it until the man turned and faced her, a face she would know anywhere, he had a sinister smile while holding the High Princess Serenity

in his arms and a sword to her throat as the screaming High Queen Selene and High King Solaris are fighting to get to him. And it was that moment that

Themis came out of her concentration that she looks at her mother and whispers a dreadful word. "Father." The Queen suddenly stands and rushes

out the room leaving a confused Eurus and a fuming Themis. They both take off after the Queen who had made it to the teleporter and as they arrived

she vanished in a flash. Being ever inpatient Themis grabs Eurus's hand and they vanish to the destination of the Queen.

They arrived merely seconds after the Queen appeared and they saw her run to the Flamyon Dungeon, a place where the worst criminals of Mars are

kept under magic and incantations to prevent escaping. As they rounded one of the corners they stop just short of running into the Queen when they

took notice of her frozen body and what exactly she was looking at. Peering around her Themis couldn't help but release an audible gasp at the sight

before her. There laid slain on the ground were the six bodies of treacherous criminals whose blood was drained and written on the wall in blood was a

warning, 'My lovely Queen Orianna, as you can tell I am not here, but I will tell you where I am, or maybe I won't. Just know that the times of the High

Majesties are coming to an end and you my dear will be the cause of it all.' The Queen fell against the wall with despair. Themis scared and concerned

gently touches her mother's shoulder. Queen Orianna looks up at her daughter tears pouring from her eyes. "We must warn the High King and Queen

about your father that he's coming to destroy their kingdom." Without hesitation Themis throws her hand in the air and shouts out "Mars Crystal

Power!" in a matter of seconds Princess Themis is Sailor Mars. She grabs her mother's hand and motions for General Eurus who has transformed as she

did and together they left for the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

_On Venus_

High Princess Serenity and her cousin Princess Aphrodite of Venus were lying on a fountain in the desert garden of Eden field where the Alkali Mariposa Lily, Downy Dalea, Paperbag Bush, Palmer's Penstemon and the planet's flower Golden Desert Snapdragon grew. Venus was a big ball of desert volcanoes and heat. But the people were not affected by it at all, just those of visiting planets with the exception of the High Majesties and the Sailor Scouts of course. Serenity sat up letting out a loud gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Princess Aphrodite was up and at her side in a second. "Serenity what is the matter, are you ok?" Serenity pulled back from Aphrodite's hand when she began to reach for her head. "I'm fine Aphie, it was just a short pain in my head, and I must have been laying the wrong way." Aphrodite didn't believe her Princess one bit but she decided to let it go when she receive the 'look' from her. "So Ren what do you want to do today before your visit to Mars?" Aphie ask as a way of distracting her dear friend. "You know, I always wanted to see the Volcano Carlisle on the eastern border, could we do that please?" Ren looked at Aphie with her big silver doe eyes in hope that she would give in. Aphie looked at Ren with a stern look only for Ren to pouted her lips and bat her eyes. "Oh Ren it's whatever you want your Highness." Aphrodite took Serenity's hand and together they vanished to Volcano Carlisle. In a flash they landed on the top of the volcano, Serenity peered inside it and was amazed at the color of the lava, it was a tannish tint called Champaign that matched the color of the planet Venus itself. "It's so beautiful Aphie, is it as hot as they say, can I touch it?" Serenity looked at Aphrodite with her big pleading silver doe eyes. But before she could answer Serenity was grabbing her head letting out a painful cry, she started to crumble to the ground. Aphrodite tried to grab her but before she could get a grip Serenity began to fall into the volcano towards the lava. Without paused Aphrodite changed into Sailor Venus and vanished to where her Princess was falling. She grabs Serenity before they can reach the lava and vanishes to the Moon Kingdom within seconds. Venus sends a telepathic message out to the other scouts and the High Majesties Queen Selene and King Kosuke telling what has happened. Venus lays Serenity on the medical bed and begins to check over her body. While she is doing this everyone appears alongside a frantic King and Queen. "Venus what has happened to my child, were you watching her, it's your duty Venus, what is the matter with her.?" The frantic Queen shouted at the Venusian Princess. The King walked up to his kneeling wife and tries to soothe her. "My love, please remain calm, I'm sure Venus has an explanation on what has happened." He looks to Venus for her to tell what has happened. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell them what has happened. After hearing the story Mercury walks up to Serenity to take her temperature and scan her vitals. After a few minutes Mercury comes to the conclusion that there is nothing wrong with the Princess. Jupiter being the ever curious one asks what caused the pain their Princess was having. At that point Mars shows up with her mother Queen Orianna and Eurus by her side. "Your Majesty High Queen Selene, I have urgent news and I may be able to explain what is wrong with the High Princess." Mars bowed to her Majesties as she informed them of the events she just witnessed through the sacred fires of Baku. The High Queen looks up from her daughter to look at Mars and questions her. "So you're telling me my child has the gift of precognition? To the point of it hurting her?" Queen Selene at that moment stood suddenly and stormed from the room, right behind her was her best friend Queen Orianna. "My Queen what is the matter, why have you stormed off so quickly?" The Queen of Mars struggled to keep up with her friend. When she finally caught up she realized they now stood in the most sacred part of Celeste Castle. It's a room where the Powerful Silver Crystal resided in. "My friend tell me, what do you see in this room?" Queen Selene asked without taking her eyes off the crystal. Queen Orianna took a look around the room until her eyes landed on the glowing Silver Crystal, it was glowing pure white, a white so bright it could only mean one thing. The High Princess Serenity was the next Guardian of the Universe, Sailor Cosmos.

A/N: I left a cliffy, ha ha. Hopefully this story is good, feel free to leave comments good and bad. I'm open to ideas just no bashing or flames please. Flames and bashes are the quickest way to discourage a person from doing something, in this case writing a story. Oh yes, I realized I didn't change all the Rei's to Themis and that I ended up changing Jadeite to Eurus. Just image all Jadeites say Eurus until I can correct them. And I'm done! Read Enjoy and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I am back with a new chapter, nothing long but it is to get me back in the swing of things. Hopefully you enjoy it, and PLEASE review. I Do Not own Sailor Moon, just the plot line of this story.

On Saturn

It was during this time on Saturn that the Princess Nyx daughter of Hades and Persephone, had a vision of great destruction and death on the Imperial Moon family.

_Blood everywhere. The smell of death and decay. That was all Nyx, transformed as Sailor Saturn could see and smell as she stood in the center of the battlefield between Queen Selenity her husband and the former king of Mars, Aries. He stood laughing covered in blood overlooking his victorious win. He them spotted the object of his desire floating in the air, hovering over the High Princess Serenity's body. Saturn couldn't move to protect the princess as Aries made his way to her and the crystal, kneeling beside her he caresses her blood stricken face sighs and grabs the crystal and instantly he's healed. He swirls his hand and Queen Orianna appears but is wrapped in magical chains. Queen Orianna struggles but they are useless as he powers up a fire ball and aims it right at her._

Before the fireball can hit her Saturn awakes letting out a strangles scream, and instantly her mother and father are in her room calming her down.

"My dear child what is the matter?" coos Queen Persephone as she pulls her daughter closer to her hoping to erase the frightful dream. Nyx looks at her mother blinking her green eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. She flung herself at her mother crying, "Oh momma, I had a horrible vision. It…it was…oh momma the destruction and all the death….mommy!" Nyx broke down in her mother's arm and father Hades stood there watching his baby girl and wife, but he was thinking for he had seen the same vision moments before Nyx saw it and knew how harsh it could be to a 14 year old immortal child.

As Nyx began telling her mother what happened, Hades walked off down to the teleport center where he could warn the King and Queen of the Moon about the great dangers coming their way. The portal was massive metal circle that covered a whole wall with small golden triangle activators that formed around the portal itself, and the walking plank had two rails on the side with bright lights that came on as you walked by and the portal itself was dusty blue water that swirled in a circular motion. Hades put in the coordination to the Moon and walked through the portal. With all portal transfers the traveler is left with a small tingling feeling as they cross over. Hades shook off the feeling and headed to the throne room but before he can make it there he notices the staff running about and murmuring about the princess. He changes his direction following the staff to the medical room. He enters quietly but before he gets a chance to speak his presence the princess who seems to be sleeping snaps her eyes open and looks to him rises from the bed, all the while everyone freezes as they watch their princess move almost mechanically toward the King of Death. "Lord Hades has seen what is to happen to this land and its habitants, is that true Lord of Death?" Serenity speaks staring deep into his black eyes. Everyone in the room gasps unsure of what to make of it. She continues as if he answered. "You knew about Aries and his plans but yet you said nothing and now all will be loss and it will on your hands and your hands alone. And just as quickly as she rose to speak she fell unconscious once more.


End file.
